Histoire d'un soir
by Dark Ella
Summary: HPLV UA Et si Dumbledore avait capitulé avant le 31 Juillet? Harry Potter ne serait jamais devenu le survivant...Et si Harry se retrouvait en garçon ordinaire, sans croire le moins du monde en lui? Et s'il était malgré tout destiné à devenir extraordiar
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! (ou bonsoir ^^)**

**Je vous propose un petit Two-shot HPLV. Cela fait un moment que je pensais l'écrire, j'ai enfin fini ^^ J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié trop de faute :s dites-le moi si c'est le cas!**

**C'est un UA avec magie, bonne lecture!**

**Résumé: Et si Dumbledore avait capitulé avant le 31 Juillet? Harry Potter ne serait jamais devenu le survivant...Et si Harry se retrouvait en garçon ordinaire, sans croire le moins du monde en lui? Et s'il était malgré tout destiné à devenir extraordinaire...?**

* * *

La grande guerre battait son plein dans le monde sorcier. Voldemort était au pouvoir depuis quelques années déjà et les meurtres s'enchainaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Le Lord Noir recueillait de plus en plus de fideles, et l'Ordre du Phœnix s'essoufflait. La situation ne pouvait plus durer, il était hors de question pour Albus Dumbledore de laisser la population sorcière et moldu se faire massacrer sans rien faire.

_Dumbledore avait donc prit une décision. Voldemort allait prendre le contrôle du ministère d'ici quelques mois, c'était inévitable, et il fallait prendre les devants. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le 1__er__ Janvier 1980 à Poudlard en compagnie des membres les plus actif de l'Ordre. Il y avait Artur et Molly Weasley, Sirius Black et James Potter. Comité réduit, de cette réunion dépendrait l'avenir du monde sorcier. Molly et Artur était assis dans un coin et ne pipaient mots. Molly se retenait de pleurer à chaudes larmes tendit que son mari la tenait dans ses bras._

_Les portes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard s'ouvrirent sur les mangemorts. Entrèrent les Lestrange, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, suivit de Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Voldemort parut enfin. Il observa les alentours et s'avança vers Dumbledore._

_- Cet endroit n'a pas changé…Alors Albus, qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu tiennes cette réunion secrète ?_

_- C'est très simple Tom…_

_- Voldemort, cracha le Lord._

_Dumbledore ferma les yeux et capitula._

_- Très bien, __**Voldemort,**__ j'ai un marché à te proposer. _

_Tom eut un sourire effrayant._

_- Il est évident que le monde sorcier va finir par tomber sous ton contrôle….reprit Dumbledore_

_- En effet, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton aide, coupa le Lord._

_- Parce que je te propose une alliance avec l'Ordre et le pouvoir légalement. Moyennant quelques arrangements bien entendu._

_Dumbledore se tut, Voldemort ne disait toujours rien. Il regardait le vieil homme avec un regard diabolique. Dumbledore reprit donc la parole._

_- Le marché est simple, tu as le ministère. En échange, plus de massacre et les sorciers issus de parent moldu seront traité comme n'importe quel autre sorcier._

_- Les enfants de moldu auront une mise à l'épreuve et s'il le la passe pas avec brio ils se verront interdit de magie. Et les moldu doivent connaitront notre existence._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'… commença Albus._

_- Ce sont mes conditions._

_Voldemort se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand Dumbledore le retint._

_- D'accord. _

_Le Lord s'arrêta._

_- Et comment comptes-tu faire en sorte que les deux parties respectent le contrat ?_

_- Un mariage, dit simplement Albus._

_Voldemort se retourna et éclata de rire. Il avisa la présence des Weasley, famille ancienne au sang pur, et notamment de la femme Molly, enceinte. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son ventre._

_- Ce garçon naitra le 1__er__ Mars. Je vous rejoindrais le lendemain pour rédiger le contrat. J'ai hâte de voir mon fiancé…_

_Molly n'y tient plus et fondit en larme sous le rire cruel de Voldemort._

_En effet, tous tinrent parole. Le 1__er__ Mars, les massacres s'arrêtèrent. Tous apprirent le sacrifice qu'avait fait Ronald Weasley pour les sauver. Ronald Weasley, sauveur du monde sorcier…_

***

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Le crayon cognait contre la table à intervalles réguliers provoquant un bruit oppressant.

- Mr Potter ! grogna le professeur de Potion. Arrêter ce bruit immédiatement et retournez à votre potion !

- Oui Professeur Snape.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna les yeux. C'était Ron qui lui faisait une espèce de moue semblant dire « tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! ». Harry vit rouge. Parce que Môssieur était le fiancé de Lord Voldemort, Môssieur se prenait pour le centre du monde et Môssieur méprisait tous le monde. Sans regarder ce qu'il fessait, il prit une queue de salamandre et la jeta dans sa potion. Plus pour s'occuper les mains que pour véritablement travailler.

- POTTER !

Harry sursauta.

- Merde, chuchota-t-il.

Il n'aurait jamais dût mettre ça dans sa potion ! La queue de salamandre reste stable tant qu'elle n'est pas mélangée à du jus de Sève…sauf qu'il en avait justement mit trois fioles.

- Crétin ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père, incapable de faire une potion ! Si vous appreniez vos cours, vous sauriez que la queue de Salamandre…

Blablabla….

Harry baissa les yeux. Il détestait cette école, il détestait ses gens, il détestait sa vie !

La cloche sonna enfin, la journée était terminée. Il fut le premier à ranger ses affaires et à quitter la salle de Potion sous les ricanements des autres élèves. Harry savait bien ce qu'on disait dans son dos, qu'il était bon à rien, incapable d'avoir de bonnes notes, une honte pour les Griffondors et d'autres…

- Harry !

Le brun soupira.

- quoi ? demanda t'il en se retournant.

Hermione Granger, première de leur promotion, fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais plus te concentrer sur tes devoirs au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi ! Tu as des notes vraiment moyenne et…

- J'ai la moyenne, ça me suffit.

Sans plus écouter ses sermons, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il mauvais en cours, et il essayait de s'améliorer, vraiment ! Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à faire correctement son travail ? S'il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour lancer certains sorts.

Il n'était pas Ron Weasley, le sauveur. Ron était tout ce dont on pouvait rêver et tous le monde voulaient être à sa place. Il était puissant, intelligent, charismatique, populaire, venait d'une famille de sang pur et était fiancé au Seigneur….Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort était au pouvoir depuis 17 ans et beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis. Moldus et sorcier vivaient désormais ensemble, et même s'il y avait parfois des heurts le Lord veillait à ce que l'ordre règne. Harry admirait depuis toujours cet homme. Tout petit déjà, il lisait le moindre article de journal le mentionnant et rêvait de le rencontrer.

- Alors Potter ? On rêve ?

Ron et sa clique. Harry baissa subitement les yeux et plongea le nez dans ses livres.

- Si ce n'est pas malheureux de passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque pour se taper des notes minable ! Ricana le roux.

***

_Mon chéri,_

_J'ai réussi non sans mal à convaincre ton père de ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire, et tu sais comment il est : impossible à raisonner._

_Cependant, j'aimerai qu'à l' avenir tu fasses plus d'effort. Je ne te demande pas d'être le meilleur, je sais très bien que ça t'es impossible, simplement tache de ne pas nous couvrir moi et ton père de ridicule._

_Il faudrait que tu comprennes Harry, nous sommes les deux aurors les plus prestigieux d'Angleterre et tu ne peux te permettre d'être tous les soirs en retenu et d'avoir des notes aussi basse. Par conséquent, tu resteras à Poudlard pour Noël. J'espère que tu en profiteras pour travailler._

_Bisous_

_Maman_

***

Première sortie à près-au-lard.

Harry était vraiment impatient de quitter Poudlard, même pour quelques heures. De plus, depuis l'été dernier il avait son permis de transplaner, il pourrait donc également quitter le village et se promener dans le Londres moldu. Il avait prit l'habitude de se réfugier chez les moldus quand les sorcier l'énervaient trop. Et chaque seconde à Poudlard, il rêvait de pouvoir s'échapper.

Il avait toujours voulu être quelqu'un d'important, comme son père, être puissant et savoir faire des choses extraordinaires. Malheureusement, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il était juste lui, Harry Potter, le petit Griffondor sans aucun talent.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva devant l'aire de transplanage. Son premier sourire depuis longtemps traversa ses lèvres, il allait enfin pouvoir passer du bon temps, un moment à lui. Il transplana dans un petit parc de Londres qu'il avait découvert quelques mois auparavant. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de gens, des enfants, leurs parents, des chiens… C'était un endroit qui vivait et où Harry se sentait à l'aise.

Il s'assit sur un banc, sortit ses feuille et commença à dessiner.

Une fillette tombée du toboggan.

Un chien couché au soleil.

Deux frères qui se chamaillaient.

- Vous avez un réel talent pour le dessin, dit une voix grave près de lui.

Sans lever les yeux de son croquis, Harry sourit. Il avait l'habitude que des gens l'abordent pour lui parler de ses dessin. Quelques fois ils demandaient même à Harry de les dessiner.

- Merci.

- Vous dessiner depuis longtemps je suppose ? Votre coup de crayon n'est pas celui qu'un amateur.

- Effectivement, je dessine depuis toujours je pense. Je préfère la façon moldu, les sorciers on plus tendance à sortir leurs baguette plus vite que leur ombre, je préfère le crayon, déclara Harry en achevant son dessin.

- Vous être donc un sorcier ?

- Oui, je…

Mais Harry se tut. Il venait de tourner les yeux vers l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça en réalité. Harry l'aurait reconnu n' importe où tant il l'avait vu de fois en photo. Ce visage fin, blanc, ses yeux carmin…

- Lord Voldemort…

Devant le regard admiratif d'Harry, le Lord éclata de rire.

- Pas de doute, tu es bien un sorcier pour me regarder de cette façon.

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit.

- Je…je m'excuse My Lord.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu Michel-Ange ?

- Harry Potter, Seigneur.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils.

- Harry Potter ? Potter, comme James et Lily Potter ?

Harry acquiesça, les yeux toujours baissé.

- Je te croyais à Poudlard, tu es bien de la même année de Ronald Weasley ?

- Oui Seigneur.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Seigneur, je ne vais pas te manger Michel-Ange.

Harry rosi mais n'osa toujours pas lever les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en face de Lord Voldemort et que celui-ci lui faisait la conversation.

- Tu as vraiment un talent remarquable…tu es doué, dit-il en jetant un œil à ses croquis.

Ne sachant pas quoi réponde au compliment, le brun se rattacha à la dernière question du Lord.

- J'étudie toujours à Poudlard, à Griffondor avec votre fiancé. Aujourd'hui nous avions une journée de libre à Prés-au-Lard, j'ai transplané jusqu'ici pour avoir un peu de calme.

Voldemort sourit, Harry était vraiment mignon quand il rougissait.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma journée, voudrai-tu m'accompagner faire un tour ? Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Harry leva ses yeux vers le Lord. Il lui sourit timidement et accepta avec joie sa requête.

***

Harry était aux anges…il venait de passer la journée la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Voldemort était quelqu'un de charmant, instruit, drôle, et de terriblement attirant. Ils s'étaient promenés dans le Londres moldus et Voldemort lui avait fait visiter des endroits totalement incongrus, notamment une petite chocolaterie.

Harry avait été surpris de voir que Voldemort était aussi friand de chocolat. En fait, au fur et à mesure de la journée, il s'était rendu compter que malgré ses pouvoirs et son statut au sein du monde sorcier, Voldemort n'en restait pas moins un homme comme les autres.

Une fois rentré, Harry avait voulu se souvenir de cette journée fantastique. Il avait prit ses feuilles et avait dessiné chaque seconde passé en compagnie du sorcier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était sentit lui-même. Il n'était pas sans arrêts ramené à ses maigres capacités et avait pu se sentit bien, heureux d'être lui.

Il continua ses croquis jusque tard dans la nuit, ne pouvant se résoudre à s'endormir sans avoir gravé cette journée à jamais. Un bruit à la fenêtre le sortit de sa transe. C'était un grand hibou noir qui, manifestement voulait entrer. Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou se posa délicatement sur son lit. Une fois la lettre retirée, il s'envola à nouveau.

Harry était surprit. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il eut la réponse en ouvrant la lettre et son cœur rata un battement.

_Michel-Ange,_

_Je voulais te remercier pour cette merveilleuse journée que j'ai passé avec toi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas ennuyé, j'avais réellement envie de mieux te connaitre. Et c'est toujours le cas. Cette sortie n'a en aucun cas apaisé la curiosité que je ressens à ton égard, bien au contraire. Tu m'intrigue Michel-Ange. Tu es une énigme, et j'ai envie de te découvrir._

_Je comprendrai si tu refusais, et je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Par contre, si tu accepte je serais le plus heureux, et j'aimerai que tu me parle de toi._

_Dans l'attente d'une prochaine lettre _

_Tom._

- Tiens tien, Potter à des amis ?

Ronald sauta de son lit et arracha la lettre des mains d'Harry. Harry était terrifié. Si Ron découvrait qu'il entretenait une relation par lettre avec son fiancé…

- Tom ? C'est qui ce Tom ? Et pourquoi il t'appelle Michel ?

Dégouté, Ron jeta à la lettre à son propriétaire et retourna dans son lit.

- Pff…t'es un cas Potter.

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord avait signé Tom, mais il l'en remercié. Il devait se douter qu'à Poudlard les lettres n'étaient jamais privées.

_Tom,_

_J'ai été ravi de recevoir votre lettre, et je vous retourne le compliment, cette journée a été merveilleuse grâce à vous (et j'ai également pu découvrir diverse formes de chocolat que je n'avais jamais imaginé)._

_Je serai ravi d'échanger une correspondance avec vous, et même de vous revoir. Néanmoins, je dois vous prévenir que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant. Vous parler de moi ? Je pense vous avoir déjà tout dit…je suis en Septième année à Griffondor. Je n'excelle dans rien en particulier, je suis un sorcier plutôt moyen. Il n'y a aucune énigme en moi, désolé de vous décevoir._

_Harry._

Harry avait attendu trois jours avant d'envoyer cette simple lettre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, comment il devait parler. Voldemort était quand même le Premier ministre, le Seigneur du monde sorcier. Harry aurait pu faire une lettre plus formelle, mais il craignait que Ron ne fouille encore dans ses affaires et découvre à qui il parlait réellement.

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre, la vie à Poudlard reprit sa cour normale. A la différence près, qu'Harry regardait chaque hibou qui passait près de lui dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Au bout d'une semaine, il s rendit à l'évidence : il était tellement inutile que le Lord ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'en doutait bien sûr, jamais il n'avait été intéressant, pourquoi le serait-il aujourd'hui ?

Ca lui fit quand même mal, il avait passé un réel moment de bonheur en compagnie de Voldemort, et il aurait aimé parler encore avec cet homme fascinant.

Le soir pourtant, il reçut une lettre. Le même hibou que la dernière fois. Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite en l'ouvrant.

_Michel-Ange,_

_J'ai été ravi de lire ta lettre, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu avant…j'avais des affaires très prenante._

_Crois-moi, tu es tout sauf inintéressant, et je me refuse à croire que quelqu'un aussi doué pour le dessin n'ait aucun autre talent caché ! Je suis sûr par exemple que tu excelles en Potion._

_Quand à cette journée merveilleuse…j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine sortie à Près-au-Lard pour te revoir._

_Tom_

Pendant des mois les deux sorciers correspondirent par hiboux, apprenant peu à peu à se connaitre. Ils s'étaient vu deux fois depuis leur première rencontre, deux sorties à près-au –lard. Elle était loin la gêne qu'Harry éprouvait les premiers temps à se retrouver face à un sorcier si puissant. Maintenant on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis. Dans leurs lettres, ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs vies. Harry raconta son sentiment d'infériorité, de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Tom lui parla de sa jeunesse, son ascension au pouvoir avec les revers de la médaille.

Il n'y avait qu'un sujet qui n'avait jamais été abordé par Tom, ses fiançailles avec Ronald Weasley. Harry en était autant contrarié qu'heureux. S'il ne parlait pas de lui, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas si important, mais il était frustré de ne pas savoir quels étaient les sentiments exacts de Voldemort pour son fiancé.

Aujourd'hui était la dernière sortie à prés-au-lard avant Noël. C'était devenu un rituel pour Harry d'y retrouver le Lord, ils se retrouvaient généralement vers 14h dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Comme à chaque fois, Harry avait les mains moites lorsqu'il transplana. S'il était très à l'aise avec Tom dans ses lettres, se retrouver face à Voldemort était beaucoup plus impressionnant.

- Michel-Ange ?

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce surnom lui était resté, et il l'aimait bien. Dans la bouche de Voldemort cela sonnait juste, comme le tintement d'une cloche.

- My Lord, salua t'il.

Voldemort eut un sourire crispé puis attrapa le bras d'Harry.

- J'aurais très peu de temps aujourd'hui, et j'en suis désolé. J'ai une importante réunion dans une heure et je ne peux absolument pas la manquer.

- Bien entendu, je comprends. Vos devoirs passent avant tout, déclara Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand le Lord le retint une fois de plus par le bras.

- Attend ! Je voulais vraiment te voir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Et puis, je serai dans de meilleures dispositions pour ma réunion.

Il esquissa un sourire. Harry ne put que lui rendre et ils s'asseyaient sur un banc isolé. Voldemort ne lâchait pas sa main, il continuait de jouer avec ses doigts.

- Tu as de petites mains dit moi…observa t'il.

- Vous en avait de vraiment grande, s'amusa Harry.

Le Lord ria une fois de plus, Harry se sentait bien en compagnie de cet homme.

- ça doit te soulager que je ne puisse pas venir, tu auras plus de temps pour tes achats de Noël.

- Vous êtres d'une compagnie bien plus agréable que des papiers cadeaux, dit Harry.

- Je te retourne le compliment Harry.

Ils plongèrent dans un silence qu'Harry n'osa pas briser. Il sentait que le Lord voulait lui parler de quelque chose, il le laissa donc mener la conversation. Après quelques minutes, Voldemort reprit la parole.

- En tout cas, j'ai déjà choisi ton cadeau de Noël.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Un…un cadeau ?

Le Lord sourit devant la mine ahuri d'Harry.

- Évidemment, nous sommes amis maintenant, nous devons donc nous faire des cadeaux pour ce genre d'occasion….Sais-tu déjà ce que tu compte m'offrir ?

Harry rougit.

- C'est que…je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui plairait à quelqu'un comme vous, vous avez déjà tellement.

Le sourire du Lord s'agrandit encore plus.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi te faire une proposition de cadeau, proposa Voldemort.

Harry acquiesça. Voldemort se pencha alors doucement vers lui, leurs mains toujours entremêlés, et chuchota contre l'oreille d'Harry.

- Viens passer les vacances de Noël avec moi…

Le Lord lui caressa tendrement le visage et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Puis il se leva et partit, laissant Harry seul sur son banc.

Le petit sorcier était estomaqué, Lord Voldemort venait-il de l'inviter à passer ses vacances avec lui ? Il rosit…Bien entendu qu'il acceptait, il n'était pas fou…

o0o

22 Décembre.

Ses valises étaient prêtent depuis la veille et Harry se tournait les pouces en attendant le départ du train. Convaincre ses parents de le laisser aller chez un ami pendant les vacances n'avait pas été trop difficile. Son père était tellement désespéré de voir son fils si loin de l'image des maraudeurs qu'il approuvait toute tentative d'émancipation. Sa mère lui avait fait promettre d'en profiter pour réviser avec son camarade et ainsi augmenter ses notes.

Et lui…il était assis depuis plus de trente minutes sur les marches du hall, trépignant d'impatience. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illutions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces vacances seraient merveilleuses, différentes…

Même s'il avait accepté immédiatement la proposition du Lord, Harry était assez anxieux. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni qui il allait rencontrer. Il espérait ne pas voir Ronald Weasley, il n'aurait pas supporté de se faire humilier devant le Lord. En y repensant, Harry se demanda pourquoi un homme comme Voldemort était intéressé par lui…le Lord espérait surement rentrer ainsi dans les petits papiers de ses parents…

Le train siffla, enfin ! Le départ donné, Harry se précipita vers la gare. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre son seigneur.

Le voyage se passa sans accroches. La bande de Ron lui ficha la paix et il passa un trajet relativement tranquille. Il avait été prévu qu'Harry et le Lord se retrouverai dans leur parc habituel. Une fois descendu du train et ses valises réduites dans sa poche, Harry transplana. Le Lord n'était pas encore là, il lui avait dit qu'il risquait d'être en retard. Qu'importe, Harry attendrai. Il s'assit sur un banc et ferma les yeux en somnolant.

- Tu es venu…

La voix chaude le fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux. Voldemort était là et lui tendait la main. Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Jamais je ne vous aurai privé de votre cadeau de Noël, plaisanta Harry.

Le Lord le prit dans ses bras.

- Tiens-toi à moi, je vais nous faire transplaner.

Harry ferma les yeux, il détestait le transplanage d'escorte. A tous les coups ça lui donnait la nausée. Il espérait juste de pas vomir sur Voldemort, ça ferai mauvais effet. Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Ils venaient d'atterrir devant un petit chalet en bois au milieu de la neige. Harry doutait qu'ils soient encore en Angleterre, malgré la neige le ciel était clair et la température clémente pour un mois de Décembre.

- ça te plait ? demanda Voldemort.

- C'est…c'est magnifique !

- Nous sommes en France, déclara le Lord en réponse à ses questions muettes. J'ai acheté ce chalet il y a quelques années, et j'aime m'y réfugier. Je trouve cela apaisant. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais aussi.

Voldemort l'emmena à l'intérieur, c'était réellement un endroit douillet. Dans un coin, il y avait la cuisine tout en bois avec une petite table pour les repas. De l'autre côté, une bibliothèque prenait tout un pan de mur et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée près du canapé.

- Les chambres sont à l'étage, ainsi que la salle de bain, viens je vais te montrer, dit le Lord en évitant le regard d'Harry, s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien Harry aurait même parié qu'il rougissait.

Voldemort lui montra la salle de bain, il y avait une immense baignoire qui lui donna envie de s'y plonger. Puis, ils allèrent dans sa chambre.

- Ma chambre est juste en face, si tu a besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux y entrer quand tu veux. Même pendant la nuit…

Le Lord rougissait encore. Harry fronça les sourcils, allait-il bien ?

Ils redescendirent au salon prendre une tasse de thé. Harry n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. En fait…une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas la poser.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda le Lord.

- Heu…non je…hum…balbutia Harry. Sommes-nous seuls ici ? dit-il finalement.

Voldemort rosit encore une fois.

- Et bien…oui. Cela te pose t'il un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste que… pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? Et Pourquoi vouloir passer vos vacances seul avec moi ? Questionna Harry perdu.

Le visage du Lord avait maintenant la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, mais il souriait.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres. La plupart des gens auraient sautés sur l'occasion, mais toi tu ne vois pas…Depuis des mois que j'essaye de t'envoyer des signaux et tu ne vois rien.

Harry était réellement perdu, et cela dût se voir sur son visage car le Lors s'approcha un peu plus de lui…tout près de lui. Il caressa son visage avec sa main en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu me plais Michel-Ange…tu me plais même beaucoup…

Sur ses mots, il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Voila! le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit. Je le posterai dans quelques jours, peut être Samedi.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Dark Ella**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!! :D**

**Comme promis la suite et fin de mon petit HPLV. Je trouve cette partie très guimauve ^^ (surtout la fin).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier!**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

La lumière du jour filtrant à travers les rideaux réveilla Harry. Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire…c'était tellement étrange !

Il revoyait comme dans un rêve cet homme tellement merveilleux lui parler et s'approcher de lui, il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Harry rosi à cette pensée. Il avait embrassé Voldemort, et il avait adoré ça. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant, mais il savait que personne ne pouvait embrasser mieux que lui.

Hier soir, Voldemort l'avait embrassé toute la soirée. Il avait délicatement ravi ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rougies par les baisers. Puis, il l'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre et lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, goûtant encore une fois ses lèvres.

Harry avait eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir. Et maintenant qu'il était réveillé il voulait à tout prix retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Il savait qu'une fois en bas il n'y aurait que lui et Voldemort…et même s'il avait plus qu'apprécier ce baiser, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le Lord.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisé se fit entendre. Harry se leva. Il entendit l'homme jurer. Doucement, il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Voldemort était bien là, accroupi en train de ramasser les vestiges d'une tasse de porcelaine.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Harry.

Le Lord se retourna et eut un immense sourire en le voyant.

- Je réparai seulement mes bêtises…je ne suis pas très doué dans les travaux ménagés, et encore moins dans la cuisine.

Harry parut étonné.

- Mais comment faites-vous si vous ne cuisinez jamais ?

Il continua la conversation tout en ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine puis reconstruit la tasse d'un mouvement de main.

- Et bien j'ai toujours un elfe pour tout me préparer, mais cette semaine je les ai congédié…

- Je vais donc parler au nom de nos estomacs respectifs, la cuisine vous est interdite, je préparerai les repas, coupa le brun.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? S'étonna le Lord.

- Je ne suis pas un codon bleu mais je me débrouille. Bon, allez vous asseoir j'apporte le petit déjeuné.

Voldemort sourit et se leva. Harry se dit qu'il était en fait extrêmement facile de parler à cet homme, la conversation venait naturellement. Le petit déjeuné préparé, les deux hommes s'assirent pour manger. Harry regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, il n'avait pas pu bien le voir hier, mais là s'était somptueux! Les flocons tombaient délicatement laissant une poudre blanche magnifique.

- Cet endroit est vraiment….Waouh ! S'enthousiasma Harry. Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- J'avais besoin d'un endroit à moi que personne ne connaissait pour me reposer. Régner sur le monde n'est pas une affaire facile !

Harry éclata de rire, ravisant Voldemort.

- Vos parents doivent êtres fiers de vous, vous avez accompli quelque chose de grandiose et….

Il se tut en remarquant l'air soudain morose de son hôte.

- Je…j'ai dit quelques chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda t'il tout de même.

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mon père était un moldu stupide et grossier. Ma mère l'a envouté grâce à un filtre d'amour, il l'a laissé tombé peu avant ma naissance. Tout ce que j'ai de lui c'est son nom, ma mère à tenu à ce que je le porte, Tom Jedusort.

Voldemort semblait assez amère sur la fin ce qui rendit Harry triste. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle histoire.

- Je trouve ça pas mal…comme nom je veux dire. Tom…c'est assez joli.

Le Lord fit une grimace éloquente.

- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça, je crois même que personne ne connait mon vrai nom.

- Pourtant dans mes lettres je vous appelle bien Tom ? Et puis c'est mieux que Voldemort…enfin je crois….murmura t'il en captant le regard pénétrant du Lord.

- Très bien, je te permets de m'appeler ainsi si tu m'embrasse encore une fois.

Harry rougit.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ici ? Vous voulez que je couche avec vous ? demanda t'il en s'empourprant, surprit de sa propre audace.

Le Lord s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, murmurant à son oreille.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, rectifia le Lord. Oui, je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, et si tu ne veux pas tant pis, on se contentera de discuter. Ce que j'espérai en te demandant de venir ici c'est de passer un moment en ta compagnie, tu me fascine Harry. Ce qui c'est passer hier soir est plus que ce que je n'osai espérer.

- J'ai aimé ce qui c'est passé hier, confessa Harry. C'était vraiment…c'était bien. Mais je n'ai jamais...enfin je…c'était mon premier…baiser…

Il rougit encore plus si bien qu'il ressemblait à une grosse tomate.

- Je suis surpris qu'un homme tel que toi n'ai eut aucune aventure, commenta le Lord. Et je prendrai ce que tu me donneras Harry, ces deux semaines sont à nous. Il n'y à rien à l'extérieur de ces bois, juste nous.

Tendrement, Harry sourit. Une chose était certaine, il allait passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

***

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse étonnante, et les rapports entre les deux sorciers c'étaient beaucoup amélioré. Timidement, Harry était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Tout aussi timidement, le Lord approchait Harry et l'apprivoisait, comme un chaton craintif. Ça commençait par une main, présente sur une épaule ou un bras. Une étreinte le soir au coin du feu. Un baiser sur le front, qui chaque jour descendait un peu plus pour se rapprocher des lèvres.

A la fin de la première semaine, ce fut Harry qui cherchait les étreintes et les contacts. Sa main ne quittait plus celle de Tom lors de leurs interminables promenades dans la neige. Souvent, Tom faisait profiter Harry de sa culture magique et ils parlaient pendant des heures, inventant les théories les plus farfelues et dissertant de certains ingrédients.

Ce soir là, était en tout point semblable aux précédents. Tom était installé sur le divan et lisait pensant qu'Harry finissait la vaisselle (ils avaient installés un roulement, ce soir c'était à son tour !). C'est à l'instant où Harry s'installa dans les bras du Lord que l'ambiance changea.

Le petit brun se nicha dans les bras de son aîné et un de ses bras caressait sa hanche. Tom stoppa sa lecture, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un moment, le Lord reprit sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, la main d'Harry se faufila sous le tee-shirt et continua ses caresses. Tom se figea. Harry sentent la crispation du Lord releva la tête, il rougiten rencontrant le regard remplit de désir du Lord. Il ajusta sa position, juste un petit peu, pour pouvoir atteindre son visage et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser très bref, comme un coup de vent et Tom sentit des papillons voler dans son estomac. Harry recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Tom approfondisse le baiser. Il passa le barrage de ses lèvres pour aller titiller sa langue. Le baiser fut profond, langoureux. Aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils étaient haletants.

Harry prit le livre des mains de Tom et s'assit sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté. Le baiser recommença. Tom faisait courir ses mains sur le dos d'Harry, passant et repassant au travers du tee-shirt.

Harry sentait contre lui naître le désir de Tom. Il sentit le rouge lui monter un peu plus aux joues et se recula un peu.

Tom, lui, gardait les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais ce baiser avait été fantastique. Il ne voulait pas en rester là…sans parler de sexe évidement, Harry n'était surement pas prêt. Mais il avait envie de le garder serré tout contre lui et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il n'avait plus envie de passer ses nuits seul dans son lit, en imaginant la porte interdite, la chambre d'Harry. Il décida donc de se lancer, tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Harry…hésita t'il, voudrais-tu…dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, le Lord le coupa.

- Juste dormir…Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir seul…avoua t'il.

- je…juste dormir alors ?

Tom acquiesça et Harry sourit. En fait, lui aussi avait envie de dormir près de Tom sans oser le demander. Harry se leva donc et c'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Sans plus de pudeur, Tom se déshabilla pour rester en boxer.

Harry baissa les yeux mais en vu assez pour passer une TRES bonne nuit…puis il se dévêtit à son tour, plus lentement, et rejoint Tom sous les draps. Le Lord le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou.

Harry se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment à sa place. Il était heureux. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

***

Le feu coulait dans ses veines et le brûlait. Ce n'était plus du sang, seulement de la lave en fusion. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et menaçait d'exploser. Son cerveau ne répondait plus et ses membres étaient moites.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trois heures du matin. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Peine perdue, à peine fermés, ses yeux revoyaient encore et encore les images de son rêve. Il gémit.

A ses côtés, Tom bougea. Il sentait la respiration d'Harry se faire erratique, il tremblait entre les draps.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda t'il.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il priait n'importe quel dieu pour que Tom se rendorme. Hélas, ses prières ne furent exaucées… Tom se redressa et toucha son front, de la sueur perlait.

- Tu es malade…

Il coupa sa phrase lorsqu'il regarda les yeux d'Harry. Ils étaient vitreux, mais ce n'était certainement pas de la fièvre. Il lui caressa l'ovale du visage et le brun gémit encore.

Harry se releva et entoura le cou de Tom de ses bras. Il l'embrassa. C'était le même genre de baiser que dans la soirée, sauf que cette fois c'était lui qui l'engendrait. Sa main partit en exploration du torse en face de lui pour finir sur la cuisse du Lord. Ce dernier sursauta.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et d'un geste, ôta son boxer en s'allongeant.

- Fais-moi l'amour, murmura t'il.

En cet instant, il n'était plus en état de penser. Peu lui importait qu'il fût timide, ou qu'il soit puceau. La peur avait disparu. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce désir qui le consumait…et qui se reflétait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Oui…

Ce fut le seul mot prononcé de la nuit.

***

Si leur première nuit avait été merveilleuse, les autres le furent tout autant. Le lendemain de cette nuit, Tom avait vu se réveiller un Harry toujours rougissant, bien loin de la fougue qu'il avait manifesté la veille. _« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le choixpeau à insisté pour que tu aille à Griffondor, avait-il dit, tu es un vrai lion »_

Pour preuve, les nombreuses griffures qui ornait le corps du Lord. Oui…ça avait été un moment magique…

- Harry ! Râla Tom. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !

- Désolé, dit le brun pas désolé du tout.

Tom se rapprocha et lui embrassa le cou.

- Pour avoir un regard pareil, j'espère que tu pensais à moi.

- Bien sur, railla Harry, tu occupes toute mes pensée, tu es le soleil de mes nuits et la lune de mes jours. Sans toi mon monde ne tournerait plus et les étoiles ne pourraient plus traverser mon ciel opaque car tu es la seule étoile qui me guide dans laAAARRG !

Harry hurla. Tout à son monologue, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard diabolique de Tom. Ce dernier était en train de le chatouiller sans ménagement. Harry réussi à s'esquiver miraculeusement et attaqua son amant à coup de farine.

- Harry ! Tu va mettre de la farine partout !

- Alors recule !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

- Pas le moins du monde…à l'attaAAAaque !

Le Lord cria. S'en suivis une mémorable bataille qui les laissa exténué. Ils se jetèrent sur le canapé.

Tom prit Harry dans ses bras tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Harry posa sa main sur le ventre de son amant et nicha sa tête dans son cou qu'il mordilla.

- Harry…gémit Tom. Harry je…je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Harry se figea.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda t'il bêtement.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime Harry, avoua Tom.

Le jeune sorcier se leva alors brusquement et s'écarta de Tom, le regardant avec des yeux effarés.

- Tu…tu…tu n'as pas le droit ! Bégaya-t-il.

- Harry !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! répéta Harry.

Impuissant, Tom vit couler des larmes des yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry, son Harry pleurait et c'était de sa faute. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire un geste, une porte à l'étage claqua. Il était seul dans le salon.

Que c'était-il passé ?

Il venait d'avouer son amour à Harry…Harry l'avait rejeté.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Lui qui avait toujours tout eut, de grès ou de force ne pouvait pas gagner cette fois-ci. Il était beau, puissant et riche, c'était normal qu'Harry ne puisse résister à ses avances, mais de là à l'aimer…

Il monta néanmoins dans la chambre de son invité, la porte n'était pas fermée. Tom la poussa légèrement et entra. Harry était allongé sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins et était secoué de sanglot. Prudemment, le mage s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa le dos.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t'il. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça Harry, mais…

Harry se tendit un peu plus.

-…mais c'est la vérité, continua Tom. Je n'étais pas partit pour tomber amoureux de toi je te jure, c'est arrivé sans prévenir. Au début, je voulais juste te parler, te tenir contre moi…mais quand on a fait l'amour c'était magique ! Merlin ! Je suis plus vieux que ton père et j'ai tout connu de la vie, mais ça…ça jamais je ne l'avait connu avant toi. Je ne te demande rien, je veux juste continuer à t'aimer et faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureux.

Timidement, Harry leva sa tête des coussins et tourna ses yeux rougit vers Tom.

- Et Ronald ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

- Comment ça Ronald ?

Devant l'air incrédule du mage noire, Harry développa sa pensée.

- Tu es fiancé et je le savais avant de venir ici avec toi. J'ai couché avec toi en sachant que c'était sans espoir et sans avenir. Mais si tu voulais me garder encore il suffisait de me le dire au lieu de me dire ça…

- Harry…tu crois que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais uniquement pour coucher avec toi ?

- Pourquoi tu l'aurais fait sinon, réplica t'il amèrement. Tu as déjà un fiancé merveilleux…Et moi je ne suis rien. Juste Harry le stupide incapable d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Tom soupira et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne résista pas et entoura la taille de son amant. Il nicha ensuite sa tête sans son cou, où il déposa un baisé puis monta jusqu'à l'oreille. Il murmura comme un secret.

- Moi je t'aime vraiment, depuis toujours. Je n'ai toujours appartenu qu'a toi et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi….la seule chose que je te demande en retour c'est de ne pas me mentir. Tais-toi plutôt, dit Harry.

Le Serpentard resserra son étreinte autour du petit sorcier, et en réponse à sa confession se pencha également à son oreille.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort qu'a cette seconde, jamais je n'ai sentit mon cœur battre de cette façon et mon cerveau s'embrouiller. Tu me rends fou Harry, et je ne veux que toi. Ronald ne t'arrive pas à la cheville mon ange, tu es parfait. Je t'aime.

- Pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour de vrai…

Harry ne bougea pas. Il avait peur que tout ça ne soit un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux mais qui partirait en fumé dès qu'il le toucherait. Il ne bougea donc pas et se contenta de respirer, calquant son souffle sur celui de Tom. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration se fit plus profonde et il tomba endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

***

Une douce caresse dans les cheveux le fit frissonner. Le Lord sourit. Il accentua encore sa caresse et la ponctua d'un petit baiser sur la nuque. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles incandescentes de Tom. La nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Il rougit et détourna les yeux. Tom prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Ne détourne jamais les yeux de moi mon amour, dit-il simplement.

- Alors…C'est vrai ? Risqua Harry. Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Tom acquiesça et rougit également un peu. Harry se leva et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça hier, j'ai cru que tu te jouais de moi. Je t'aime aussi.

- Alors prouve-le-moi !

Harry éclata de rire et prit la main de Tom dans la sienne.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à venir me frotter le dos.

Tom sauta du lit et partit rejoindre son amant. La douche dura plus longtemps que prévu.

En faisant le petit déjeuné un peu plus tard, Harry remarqua quelque chose : les vacances étaient bientôt finies. Et même plus que bientôt, le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain marin. Le temps avait filé bien trop vite, il n'avait pas vu ces deux semaines passer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tom en voyant l'air triste d'Harry.

- Non, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que demain je devrai retourner à Poudlard.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Poudlard toi.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas un étudient modèle, en fait je suis plutôt nul.

- Je suis certain que non.

Harry haussa les sourcils, attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais. Ils passèrent leur dernière journée à se balader dans la neige, et surtout à s'embrasser.

***

Les vacances étaient finies, Harry était de retour à Poudlard. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans l'école, qu'il avait eut envie de la quitter aussitôt. Il avait envie de retourner dans ce chalet à la montagne et de se blottir dans les bras de Tom devant un feu de cheminé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, ce matin les cours recommençaient. Ron s'était vanté toute la nuit de ses merveilleuses vacances et du cadeau splendide que lui avait fait son fiancé. Harry avait sentit son cœur se serrer, certes Tom l'aimait. Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlés de ses fiançailles avec le fils Weasley. Harry doutait qu'il puisse les rompre, même par amour pour lui. Il regardait donc Ron mettre en valeur sa superbe cape hors de prix.

Harry lui, n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux de Tom. Le matin de Noël, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il lui offrirait son présent plus tard. Alors Harry attendait, se demandant ce que Tom avait prévu…

- Mes chers enfants !

La voix de Dumbledore le coupa de ses pensées.

- Aujourd'hui sera une journée un peu spéciale. En effet les cours seront annulés et remplacé par des ateliers de magie. Nous devons ce brusque changement à Lord Voldemort, qui nous fait l'honneur de venir passer la journée dans notre école. Il jugera du niveau des élèves et de l'école en général, je compte sur vous pour ne pas le décevoir !

Une grande clameur s'éleva dans la Salle. Lord Voldemort allait venir ! Harry se sentit tout excité, peut être même était-il déjà dans l'école !

- Lord Voldemort proposera également un atelier spécial dont il vous parlera lui-même…

Les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors et Voldemort entra. Il était magnifique, Harry en oublia de respirer. Durant les vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne c'était pas rendu compte de QUI était son amant…Lord Voldemort….Le plus grand sorcier de la terre était amoureux de lui, et il avait passé une semaine à lui faire l'amour !

Harry rougit quand son regard croisa brièvement celui de Tom, il baissa les yeux. Il savait son amant legimens, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il sache ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant.

Tom vint se placer aux côtés de Dumbledore et prit la parole.

- En fait, ma présence ici a un autre but que d'évaluer l'école. Je voudrai surtout évaluer des élèves.

Son ton se durci un peu quand il reprit.

- Ronald Weasley. Tu es mon fiancé, mais es-tu l'élève le plus puissant de l'école ?

- Évidement, murmura Ron, mais seul Harry l'entendit.

Dumbledore stoppa l'échange.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est simple Dumbledore. Je ne peux me permettre d'épouser un élève minable. Je lance donc un atelier de duel, l'élève le plus puissant de l'école m'épousera. Si Ronald gagne, rien ne changera, mais si un autre élève le détrône c'est qu'il n'était pas digne de moi, il regarda intensément Harry en parlant.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Le contrat stipulait que…

- Je n'ai que faire du contrat. La personne avec qui je choisirai de partager ma vie sera une personne forte et puissante ! Et je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me refuser quoi que se soit.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, puis ferma les yeux et capitula. Il n'avait pas les moyens de contrarier Voldemort.

- Très bien, l'école organisera un duel entre tous les élèves majeurs et consentant. Le vainqueur t'épousera …

- A la fin du concours, finit Tom.

La Grande Salle était estomaquée… une journée banale se transformait tout d'un coup en duel et mariage avec le plus grand sorcier.

Harry, lui, avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il allait devoir se battre en duel contre toute l'école, contre Ron, devant tout le monde…des larmes menacèrent de lui monter aux yeux. Il les refoula rapidement. Ron ricanait.

- Rien de plus facile, je prends tous en même temps si vous voulez.

La table des Griffondor éclata de rire.

Harry capta un bref signe de Voldemort, il voulait lui parler. Profitant du remue-ménage de la grande salle, Harry sortit et se dirigea vers le saule cogneur. Il sentit Tom s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Vas-t'en ! Rugit-il.

Tom ne se démonta pas et garda son amant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry. Tu sais que je suis nul, je vais me faire ridiculiser par toute l'école !

Le mage se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- Non, tu ne te feras pas ridiculiser, dit-il. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant que j'ai rencontré depuis longtemps. Tu es intelligent et tu connais la théorie par cœur.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! cria le petit sorcier. Je suis nul et pitoyable, et maintenant si je veux t'avoir pour moi tous le monde va se foutre de moi !

- Tu te trompe mon amour. Tu as une puissance incroyable, je l'ai sentit dès que je t'ai rencontré. C'est pour ça que je t'ai abordé dans ce parc, j'ai sentit ton aura.

- Mais…

- Chut…le coupa Tom. Harry, tu vas m'écouter.

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche.

- Voila mon cadeau de noël.

Il l'ouvrit. La boite contenait une magnifique alliance en or blanc. Tom la prit et la mis à Harry.

- Je veux t'épouser toi et pas un autre. Mon amour, tu as la puissance nécessaire pour désarmer Ronald. Il faut simplement que tu ais confiance en ta magie.

- Il va falloir que je désarme chaque participant !

- Peu ont le courage de participer. Il y a quartes personnes. Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et…

- Et? Demanda Harry.

- toi?

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il aimait Tom plus que tout au monde, il allait donc se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il allait les désarmer les uns après les autres et épouser son amour…

***

Le duel était sur le point de commencer. Ron était sur l'estrade et attendait son rival, et quel rival ! Harry Potter… il riait à la seule pensée de qui cet idiot croyait pouvoir le battre. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

- Je crois qu'il y en a un qui a eut peur…dit-il méchamment.

- Je suis là.

Harry s'avançait. Il tremblait légèrement.

Ron sourit.

- J'ai réussi à dégommer Malfoy et Parkinson Potter. Prêt à mordre la poussière ?

Sans répondre, Harry prit sa baguette en main avec détermination. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation, un courant d'air chaud qui le traversait. Il sentit une vague de magie courir vers lui et s'infiltrer dans son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il se sentait plus fort, prêt à affronter Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la bague de fiançailles qui ornait son annulaire…

- _Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner Ronald._

L'assistance se figea. Harry venait de parler…Fourchelang ?

Seul Tom sourit. Il semblerait que la bague ait eut son petit effet.

Ron se reprit assez rapidement et envoya le premier sortilège. Harry invoqua un bouclier avec aisance. Il allait retourner l'attaque lorsqu'il eut une idée. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir battre Ron…mais il pouvait toujours le paralyser. Il n'avait aucune idée du sortilège, il avait simplement confiance en sa magie. Il ferma les yeux et lança son sortilège. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit…il éclata de rire.

Ron venait de s'évanouir. Il est vrai que l'araignée géante à quelques centimètres de lui était particulièrement repoussante.

Tom se leva alors et annula le charme d'Harry.

- Emmenez Ronald à l'infirmerie. Nous avons un gagnant je crois.

- Je t'interdis Voldemort ! Rugit Dumbledore. Un marché et un marché, tu épouseras Ronald Weasley ou nous entrerons dans une nouvelle guerre.

- Et bien soit, déclare-moi la guerre. Mais tu pense vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?

Tom sourit et s'avança vers son amant.

- Je te l'avais dit…

Harry se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

***

Suite à cette journée hors du commun, Harry et Tom furent mariés. Jamais Harry n'avait été plus heureux, en quelques semaines sa vie avait prit un tournant décisif.

Avant il n'était que le petit Harry, incapable d'exécuter le moindre sort. Maintenant, il était à la tête du pays avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et chaque jour il prenait un peu plus confiance en ces pouvoirs. Il avait également offert une bague de fiançailles magique à Tom, trouvant le fait d'y enfermer une part de son âme vraiment romantique.

Dumbledore n'avait pas déclaré la guerre, il lui était impossible de rassembler des troupes. Tom contrôlait tout.

_- Et après ?_

_- Et bien…c'est une belle fin pour une histoire non ?_

_- Non ! Râla la petite fille. Tu as pas dit qu'ils vécurent heureux !_

_Harry sourit._

_- Très bien. Alors, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…_

* * *

**Voila... :D**

**Alors, verdict??**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**Dark Ella**


End file.
